hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
THG's 2047 Atlantic Hurricane Season (THG - 100 Year Series)
The 2047 Atlantic Hurricane Season 'was a hyper-active hurricane season, as well as the most active hurricane season on record since 2004. The 2047 season caused an estimated 4,000 deaths and approximately $207.4 billion in damages, and is the deadliest, as well as the costliest Atlantic hurricane season on record worldwide. The 2047 Atlantic hurricane season featured a total of 35 depressions, 31 total storms, 19 hurricanes and 8 major hurricanes, and is the second Atlantic hurricane season to use the Greek alphabet since 2004, and lasted into February of the next year. Tropical Storm ''Arlene ''was one of the earliest forming tropical cyclones on record to impact the state of Florida. Originating from a broad disturbance over warmer than normal Caribbean waters, moved into the Gulf of Mexico to become a moderate tropical storm. Arlene then made landfall in northern Florida. Two people were killed as a result of flooding, and Arlene caused up to $10 million in damages. Arlene dissipated on February 28, as it became a nor'easter and dumped snow in the northeast. The season saw a significant jump in activity in mid-July, starting with Hurricane ''Cindy, which was the season's first major hurricane, as well as the first storm to make landfall as a hurricane in the 2047 Atlantic hurricane season. Cindy originated from a nascent disturbance in the central Caribbean, south of the Tiburon Peninsula. The disturbance was quickly named tropical storm Cindy ''on July 15th. Cindy then began to intensify, and became a category three hurricane but for a short time. Hurricane Cindy made a sharp turn to the northeast, subsequently landfalling on the western tip of Cuba with considerable damage on July 19th. Afterwards, Cindy weakened to a tropical storm, but re-intensified into a category 1 hurricane after it moved over the Bahamas. Finally, after a few days, Cindy encountered strong wind shear and degenerated into a remnant low before dissipating on the 24th of July. Overall, Cindy caused upwards of $64 million in damages, and caused 43 fatalities. Because of the destruction Cindy caused, the name ''Cindy ''was retired and replaced with ''Charlotte ''in 2053 and will never be used again in a hurricane season. Hurricane ''Dylan was the season's first hurricane to form in the MDR (Main Development Region) on July 22nd. Dylan formed from a surface trough near the ITCZ, and had a well-defined satellite presentation, east of the Lesser Antilles. Rapid development ensued, and a period of rapid intensification occurred and Dylan strengthened from a strong tropical storm to a category two hurricane in around 18 hours. However, this ocurred before Dylan encountered an upper-level trough, which sheared Dylan's convection apart, causing Dylan to rapidly weaken. Wind shear slowly relaxed after July 25th, as Dylan's direction turned west-southwest, and Dylan began to target the Lesser Antilles. On July 27th, Dylan passed over the island of Martinique before entering the Caribbean Sea. On July 28th, conditions appeared more favorable, as Dylan began to reintensify back into a category one hurricane. A change in the steering patterns caused Dylan to loop over a small area, before turning northward and briefly becoming a category two hurricane. This time, dry air and more wind shear caused Dylan to slowly weaken as it passed over the British Virgin Islands on July 30th. On July 31, Dylan weakened to a tropical storm and eventually the circulation was exposed. This would cause Dylan to transition into a remnant low, and meandered south of Bermuda for a couple days until Dylan dissipated on August 3. Five deaths and $17 million in damages can be attributed to Dylan. Despite the damage and deaths Hurricane Dylan caused, the name was not retired and will be used again in the 2053 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Despite the 2047 Atlantic hurricane season being hyperactive, September was an inactive month, with only two named storms. The most notable of which, Harvey, which was a catastrophic and costly category five hurricane for the Bahamas, and the southeast United States as a category four hurricane. Hurricane Harvey's precursor was a typical Cape-Verde tropical wave moving west, battling dry air and shear before conditions became very favorable for development. On September 15, Harvey formed from the precursor disturbance, and became a tropical storm on the 16th. Then, very warm waters and low wind shear of less than 10 kt allowed Harvey to explosively intensify. Harvey strengthened from a tropical storm to a category two hurricane in just 6 hours, making Harvey's intensification the fastest on record. Harvey became a category five hurricane before mowing down several of the islands of the Bahamas at peak intensity. '''Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2047 till:28/02/2048 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2047 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:21/02/2047 till:28/02/2047 color:TS text:Arlene from:02/05/2047 till:11/05/2047 color:TS text:Bret from:14/07/2047 till:24/07/2047 color:C3 text:Cindy from:22/07/2047 till:03/08/2047 color:C2 text:Dylan from:04/08/2047 till:15/08/2047 color:TS text:Eric from:13/08/2047 till:22/08/2047 color:C4 text:Frank from:16/08/2047 till:21/08/2047 color:TD text:Seven from:23/08/2047 till:27/08/2047 color:TD text:Eight from:05/09/2047 till:13/09/2047 color:TS text:Gert from:15/09/2047 till:29/09/2047 color:C5 text:Harvey barset:break from:23/09/2047 till:03/10/2047 color:C4 text:Idalia from:28/09/2047 till:05/10/2047 color:C1 text:Jose from:01/10/2047 till:13/10/2047 color:C5 text:Katia from:03/10/2047 till:10/10/2047 color:TS text:Lee from:07/10/2047 till:20/10/2047 color:C2 text:Maria from:09/10/2047 till:15/10/2047 color:TS text:Nate from:15/10/2047 till:23/10/2047 color:C1 text:Ophelia from:22/10/2047 till:05/11/2047 color:C1 text:Philippe from:28/10/2047 till:10/11/2047 color:C4 text:Rina from:28/10/2047 till:08/11/2047 color:C3 text:Sean barset:break from:07/11/2047 till:13/11/2047 color:TD text:Thirteen from:09/11/2047 till:17/11/2047 color:TS text:Tameka from:13/11/2047 till:26/11/2047 color:C5 text:Vince from:26/11/2047 till:03/12/2047 color:C1 text:Whitney from:08/12/2047 till:15/12/2047 color:TS text:Alpha from:19/12/2047 till:25/12/2047 color:C1 text:Beta from:31/12/2047 till:05/01/2048 color:C2 text:Gamma from:10/01/2048 till:12/01/2048 color:TD text:Twenty from:16/01/2048 till:21/01/2048 color:C1 text:Delta from:28/01/2048 till:02/02/2048 color:TS text:Epsilon barset:break from:02/02/2048 till:06/02/2048 color:C1 text:Zeta bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2047 till:28/02/2047 text:February from:01/03/2047 till:31/03/2047 text:March from:01/04/2047 till:30/04/2047 text:April from:01/05/2047 till:31/05/2047 text:May from:01/06/2047 till:30/06/2047 text:June from:01/07/2047 till:31/07/2047 text:July from:01/08/2047 till:31/08/2047 text:August from:01/09/2047 till:30/09/2047 text:September from:01/10/2047 till:31/10/2047 text:October from:01/11/2047 till:30/11/2047 text:November from:01/12/2047 till:31/12/2047 text:December from:01/01/2048 till:31/01/2048 text:January 2048 from:01/02/2048 till:28/02/2048 text:Feb 2048 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" 'Seasonal Summary' The season officially began June 1, and ran through November 30, which conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. Despite this, the first named storm, Arlene, which formed on February 21st, months before the official start of the hurricane season. The last named storm, hurricane Zeta, was the latest forming hurricane on record, since 2004. The hyperactive hurricane season came to fruition due to a multitude of different factors: a moderate La Nina, which seasonal forecasts correctly predicted beforehand. September featured the most activity, with a majority of the major hurricanes forming through the late-August through Mid-October period with the disaster of hurricane Katia, which destroyed parts of Jamaica and southern Cuba as a category five hurricane. Hurricane Idalia was a destructive storm for parts of the Southeast states as a category four on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Wind Scale. Towards late October, the 2047 Atlantic Hurricane season reached the Greek Alphabet for the second time in recorded history, following the deadly and hyperactive 2004 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Hurricane Gamma was the farthest east category four hurricane on record; Tropical Storm Epsilon was the first and costliest November storm in over 25 years in Bermuda. Besides that, activity quickly died down due to multiple cold wakes left from previous storms, and increasing wind shear. However, in late December, the last named storm or hurricane formed on December 29th: Hurricane Zeta, which was a minimal impact cyclone in the Caribbean and dissipated on January 5th, crossing over into the 2048 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Storms Tropical Storm Arlene Tropical Storm Bret Hurricane Cindy Hurricane Dylan Tropical Storm Eric Hurricane Frank Tropical Depression Seven Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Storm Gert Hurricane Harvey Hurricane Idalia Hurricane Jose Hurricane Katia Tropical Storm Lee Hurricane Maria Tropical Storm Nate Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Hurricane Rina Hurricane Sean Tropical Depression Thirteen Tropical Storm Tameka Hurricane Vince Hurricane Whitney Tropical Storm Alpha Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Tropical Depression Twenty Hurricane Delta Tropical Storm Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Storm Names Retirement Deaths and Damage Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Records Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Future storms Category:Future seasons Category:Destructive storms Category:TheHurricaneGod Category:THG's 100 Year Series Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Seasons that use the greek